Moments and Hope
by horseandbooklover
Summary: It's time for Killian and Emma to have hope and make good moments to overpower the bad ones as they fight to remember who they really are and save the ones the love.
1. Swan

**AN: Anything you recognize I don't own. **

Hook's face was blank, impassive as he watched the group argue from around the room, but inside he was teaming with anger and frustration, impatient with the pointless bickering that was getting him no closer to seeing her, to saving her and bringing her back home.

"For the love of the sea goddess, it's no wonder nothing gets done here!" he shouts, his anger brimming over. All the talking stopped and seventeen pairs of eyes shot to look at him.

"And I suppose you have some _grand _idea?" Regina asked snidely. Hook wanted so badly to stride forward and quiet her for she had been one of the loudest arguers, but he executed self-control and restrained himself, clenching his jaw.

"Yes, stop dawdling and find a damn way to get. them. back. All we've succeeded in accomplishing so far is bickering like a bunch of harlots!"

Snow sighed and shared a look with her husband. "He's right," she says softly. "We need to stop arguing." Snow sits and looks around. "Well, we can rule out anyone with magic. We need you here too much." Regina looked like she was about to protests but David cut her off.

"No, Regina, Snow's right. You're needed here and I don't know if I would trust you to bring back Emma, too." Regina's eyes narrowed, not liking the slight and wondering just what she would have to do to gain their trust, but she quieted.

"Well why don't I go?" Red spoke up, quickly followed by the dwarves.

"It's almost Moon's Time, Red," David says, not wanting to hurt her feelings but knows it's the truth.

"And the fairies need you here, we need to protect the pixie dust so it can't be used for evil," Snow says to the dwarves. "But…" Snow stands again and takes Charming's hand. "But Charming and I could go."

"No, the kingdom needs their King and Queen. You mustn't leave!" protested Jiminy, who was excluded due to his size. Snow looked crestfallen, aching and desperate to be reunited with her daughter and grandson once more, to be a family again

"So we're back at square one," Red sighs, collapsing into her chair and pulling her cloak tighter around her.

"I'll go," Killian pushes off from his perch on the wall. David studied him shrewdly with narrowed eyes, as if mentally weighing the options in hand.

Neal, who had been quiet up until now, stood up thunderously. "No way in hell!"

Hook slowly turned to look at him, unable to help feeling slightly smug. "What? You want to go? What makes you think she wouldn't shoot you? You're the only one she remembers and you tore her heart out," he smirks. "Yeah, you're definitely the best choice, Bae." Neal sits back down, a solemn look on his face, doesn't like the fact that the pirate's right, it would just make matters worse if he were to go. "Not to mention I'm the only one that _can _actually go, if you'll recall Regina's words before she enacted the curse. You lot were born here, I wasn't. I can still travel between the worlds without any repercussions."

Silence filled the room at his words, most having been too preoccupied bickering to remember that byproduct of Regina stopping Pan's curse.

Hook turns when he feels a hand on his forearm. Looking down and off to the side, he sees Snow had moved next to him. "You'll bring them back to us? You'll help them remember?"

Hook nods, "Aye, lass, I'll bring them back."

Snow nods, then smiles tremulously, and with that, it was settled. "Good. Now we need to figure out how to get you there and back," she looks to the fairies, Tinkerbell and Blue.

"We can help with that," the Blue Fairy said, fluttering close by. "Pixie dust," she says simply. "You can use it on your ship and fly between the realms."

Hook nods, "Bring it to the docks, and bring extra, just in case. I need to prepare to set sail." And with a swish of his coat, he leaves the room, determination set on his features.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Hours later, Hook makes final preparations as the others stand on the dock, watching him about to set sail as Regina finishes the cloaking spell on his ship. Taking out the pixie dust, Hook looks down at it for a moment, knows that he can't, won't, fail on his voyage.

"Wait!" Hook's head snaps up to see the Prince jogging over. "Hook!" His brow furrowed, he moves to the starboard side.

"Aye?"

"Look, there's just," Charming sighs. "True Love's kiss, it doesn't always work." Hook pauses when Charming mentions the Kiss, wondering if he's that predictable. "Not if the other person doesn't want to believe. You need to…" he trails off shaking his head before muttering to himself. "I can't believe I'm about to say this." Charming looks back up at Hook. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that my daughter is just as stubborn as her mother and she might not believe. Just keep that in mind. But no matter what, you need to bring my daughter and grandson back. They belong here."

Hook, slightly taken aback by what the Prince is telling him, practically giving him permission to court his daughter, can only stand there for a moment. "Aye, mate. I understand."

"Safe journey," Charming nods, patting the rail of the ship once before moving back towards the others.

Hook returns back to the helm, and takes out the pixie dust, sprinkling it all over the ship. After hoisting up the anchor and setting off, the Jolly Roger lurches out of the water. Hook braces himself and sets off, steering his ship towards his destination with the ease of many years on the sea.

**-x-x-x-x-**

He swallowed, staring at the white door with large numbers before pounding on the door loudly. When he doesn't get any answer, he pounds again with baited breath, hoping she's there, praying she's there. About to pound on the door again, his breath catches when he sees the knob turn and the door opens to reveal her.

"Swan. At last," the corner of Hook's mouth lifts, the pure joy of seeing her. He moves forward, needs to be closer, to hold her, know that she's really there and this isn't just a trick of the mind.

"Whoa, do I know you?" Emma holds a hand out, preventing him from coming any closer while she clutches the door in her other hand, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in her chest.

"Look, I need your help. Something's happened, something terrible. Your family is in trouble."

"My family is right here. Who are you?" her brow furrows, not understanding any of this and wondering how this stranger thinks he knows her. Wonders if he's crazy, she doesn't have any family besides Henry.

"An old friend. I know you can't remember me but... I can make you," Hook strides forward again, determination set on his features as he reaches his hand around to cup her head, placing his lips against hers, weakening at the softness of her lips beneath his. She stiffens under him, though, and pulls back, kneeing his most precious jewels and pushing him away before grabbing onto the door, prepared to slam it on him should her try something again. He stumbles back against the wall, doubled over and wincing but can't help but love the fire and spirit she wields.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demands.

"A long shot, I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did." Her next words were drowned out by the desperation he felt, to get her to let him in, to understand. "Look, I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me, you have to remem-" His words are cut off when she slams the door closed.

Killian winced again, still huddled against the wall. His head fell back against the wall, sighing as he closed his eyes in disappointment. The words Charming told him, about the Kiss not working right away, ringing in his ears. Chuckling humorlessly to himself, needlessly reminded once again how stubborn she is. Standing up slowly, Killian continued to brace himself against the wall, prepared to come up with a new plan of attack.

"Mom!" The words were shouted from the other side of the door, followed by a loud clatter, then another smaller one. Killian's head shot up to the door. "Swan," he breathed out, then stood, ignoring the lingering pain as he pounded on the door. "Swan! Damn it, Swan!" He stood back, bracing his shoulder before he rams into the door. A loud crack sounds but the door doesn't budge. Cursing under his breath, he backs up a couple paces and does it again and again, the final time the door splinters under his weight.

"Swan?!" he storms through the strange apartment, eyes flying around wildly.

"Mom! Mom!" Henry shouts. Hook follows the frantic screaming to what appeared to be a kitchen. He crouches down beside an unconscious and bleeding Emma.

"Henry, lad, look at me." Henry's head snapped up, unused to the stranger knowing his name. "I need you to tell me what happened to your mum, Henry." Hook quickly grabs a rag and sticks one side of it in his mouth, taking the other half in his hand and ripping down. "Lad, talk to me," he says again.

"S-she came back from the door, she came in-in the dining room, b-but then came in here. I-I just heard the-the crash," the boy's eyes are wide with fear for his mother.

"That's a good lad. Now I want you to talk to her," he takes his eyes off of Emma for a moment to look up at the boy. "You understand?" Henry nods shakily, before he softly starts talking to her.

Hook takes up her bleeding hand, wincing as he assesses the damage. "Bloody hell, lass. Why do we always start off like this?" he mutters to himself. Draping the halves of the rag over the remnant of his left arm, he reaches back and grabs his flask, uncorking it with his teeth. "Might sting a bit, love," knows that she can't hear him, but says it anyway as he pours the rum over the wound.

"It's just a bit of a nick, Henry, she'll be fine," Hook rests her hand over his left forearm, taking the rags in his hand. He applies pressure to the wound as he starts to wrap the made-up bandage around her hand, the same hand, in fact, that he had done this once before to.

Once satisfied that the he had wrapped her sufficiently, he lifted her hand higher and quickly tied off the ends using his teeth as an aide. "Henry," Hook looks at the boy, who's sniffling, but looks up when his name was called. "I need you to help me pick her up and take her to her room. Come over here, lad." Knowing this is going to be harder with him only having one hand and Henry not being fully grown, he braces himself, wants to get this done quickly without disturbing Emma any more than necessary.

Henry leaves his position by his mother's head and goes to her side, opposite of where Hook is. "On the count of three we'll hoist her up, yeah? But careful, we don't want to rush it and make her worse. Understand, lad?" Henry looks up from watching Emma and nods.

"One," Hook moves, lifting Emma's head slightly and resting it on his forearm while his hand rests on her upper back. "Two," he wraps his left forearm around her bandaged arm, holding tightly, before he looks over to the boy, who's gaze catches his, resolute. "Three," they hoist her up with minimal problems, able to help her stand.

"Good, now wrap her arm around your neck, yes, like that exactly," the pirate praises as Henry does as he bids. "And then wrap your arm around her waist and support her like that." Hook waits till Henry finishes maneuvering himself to do what Hook says before he does the same.

Using Henry's directions, they make it to her room, Hook taking in their surroundings as they go. "I've got her, lad, move the blankets down for me." As Henry turns over the covers, Hook eases her onto the bed, laying her down carefully before motioning for Henry to pull the covers over her.

In her new position, Hook sees an abrasion on the side of her head. Moving forward, he gently runs a hand over it, gaging the severity of the bump. "'Tis just a bump. Must've been what knocked her out." Hook looks up at the lad, sees the fear that still lurks in his eyes.

Standing, Hook goes to Henry and places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently as he quietly offers comforting words. "She'll be fine, lad. I've seen these injuries before, they won't keep her a bed for much longer. She's a fighter, your mum. Just you watch."

With her now in bed, and them, assured, at least for the moment, that her injuries weren't life-threatening, the both stood back. Henry nodded slowly at his words, but then, much to Hook's surprise, the boy turns and wraps his arms around Hook's waist in a hug. Hook's eyes widen, surprised by the act but then he reciprocates, figuring that the action was driven by the boy's emotions consuming him.

"Come, let's let her rest," Hook says after a moment. Henry nods and moves away, his eyes downcast as he leaves the room without another word or glance.

Hook's gaze returns to Swan as he moves over to the bedside, moving some hair from her face. "Come back to me, Swan," he whispers into the silence, unable to hide his disappointment that the kiss hadn't worked right away, but knowing that that won't stop him from helping her remember.

He turns, about to walk out and find Henry, knowing some explanation was necessary, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention. With a furrowed brow, he moves back over to her bedside and opens the drawer of a small table.

Hook pauses, unable to believe what exactly he's seeing as he reaches a shaky hand in to draw out the item that caught his attention. "Bloody hell," he whispers in disbelief, fingering the piece before his gaze shifts to his sleeping Swan.


	2. Twists and Turns

**AN: I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews on the first chapter, they really motivated me to keep going and get this chapter out. I love hearing from all of you! With that being said, I'm looking to get a chapter out each week, with either Saturday or Sunday being my posting day, so keep a look out.**

**Disclaimer: As always, anything you recognize, I don't own.**

Looking down at the bloodied rag, Hook couldn't believe his eyes. She had kept it. She had really _kept _it. A wide grin spread across his face as he look from the worn fabric back to her, then back to the fabric.

"This means something. This _has _to mean something," he mutters to himself, trying to work out any other possible explanation but finding himself at a complete loss.

Hook fingers the material again, brought back to when he had wrapped this around her bleeding palm after they had finished climbing the giant's beanstalk to get the compass that would aide them in the journey back to Storybrooke.

He chuckles softly despite the situation, reassured that things will turn out alright as he replaces the cloth back where he found it, his eyes drawn to her in her peaceful slumber once more before he finally pulls himself away leaves her room, keeping the door cracked slightly.

Hook retreated from Emma's bedroom to find Henry gazing solemnly at a bloodied knife he hadn't noticed before. "Come, lad, it'll do you no good to keep looking at that. She will be fine, Henry."

Henry's searching eyes looked up and met his, his eyes narrowing much like his mother's did when she was suspicious of something. "And how do you know this? How do you know about us? Why are you here? What do you want from us?" The boy demands in rapid fire.

Hook chuckles softly to himself despite the severity of the situation.

"Easy, lad. I'm not here to hurt you, or your mum. I'm here to help. I…" the pirate sighs. "Perhaps t'would be better to wait for your mum." At Henry's downcast look, he hurried to add, "I won't keep things from you, Henry, but waiting for her to wake seems favorable. Come, it looks as if you have yet to finish eating. Every boy needs a hearty morning meal." Hook motions Henry forward, having seen the half eaten meal still on the table when he had come back from Emma's room.

Henry does as Hook bids, albeit reluctantly. As Henry resumes eating, studying Hook between bites, Hook sits in Emma's vacated seat, taking in his surroundings all the while feeling Henry's gaze upon him.

Henry's eyes linger on the stranger's garb, fascinated by the eccentricity and intricacies of it all. As his gaze moves down, his eyes widen when he realizes the man only has one hand. More questions immediately swarm over him but he bites his tongue, not wanting to upset the intriguing newcomer.

"I'll permit two, questions, lad," Hook relents, practically feeling the curiosity and impatience radiating off the boy in waves. "Then, I'll answer no more until your mum is with us as well." Hook levels him with a stern look, showing he won't indulge in every desire.

Henry nods enthusiastically, eager to have even just this much. "You're not from here, are you," he says, more as a statement than a question. "So where are you from?"

"Well, dear boy, I suppose that depends on who, and when, you ask. You see, I was born a very long time ago in London, England where I was a lieutenant in the Royal Navy with my brother. We sailed many a sea together," Hook smiles softly to himself, recalling his past voyages with Liam and thinking fondly of them. "Later, I traveled to a far off realm where I stayed for many years and didn't age a day. As of today, though, I reside on my ship in what's known as the Enchanted Forest," he debates on mentioning the boy's family, but decides it'd be best to talk with Emma first, and not get the boy's hopes up.

Henry's eyes alight, excited by the prospect. "The Enchanted Forest? What's there!? Magic? Fairies?"

"Aye, and ogres and a giant or two. Princes and princesses. It's a wondrous place with other realms as well. But magic isn't a toy to be squandered with. It can be dangerous, Henry, and is not to be taken lightly."

Henry nods, completely taken with Hook and the world he's created for the boy to imagine. Eager, Henry opens his mouth to ask yet another question before remembering he's asked his two questions for the time being.

Hook smiles to himself, pleased with the boy's restraint. "Finish eating, lad, then perhaps I'll show you a thing or two with some rope."

Henry grins, at ease as he starts eating again. "Wait," he pauses, his fork halfway to his mouth. "How is it you know my name, but I don't know yours?"

Hook watches him for a moment. "My name is Killian Jones, but most people call me Hook."

"Hook?" Henry looks puzzled by this name, a niggling feeling in the back of his mind.

"Aye, lad. Hook," the pirate waits to see if recognition flickers in the boy's eyes, but when nothing happens, he sits back in his seat, unable to help the slight feeling of despair. "Perhaps you would be willing to share some knowledge about you and your mum?" Henry complies as he finishes eating, making small talk about seemingly random things about his and Emma's lives.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Hours later, Hook stands next to Henry at the table, staring at the rope. "Now, remember what I showed you and try it on your own," the pirate instructs.

Taking his time, Henry works with the rope, manipulating it to his desires. Hook watches on, assessing his work, forcing himself to remain quiet as the lad almost makes a mistake but quickly corrects it, holding up the finished product for Hook to look over.

"How'd I do, Hook?"

"Well done, lad, you'll be tying more knots in no time."

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" a voice calls from the hallway.

"Mom!" Henry exclaims, thrilled she's up. Two pairs of eyes swivel to follow her voice and see Emma standing, wide eyed and clutching her gun with shaking hands.

"Bloody hell, Swan. Couldn't you have just stayed abed? You're going to injure yourself more." Fearing she's about to topple over, Hook moves forward but she raises her gun and points it at him.

"Don't come any closer," her eyes are fierce, her jaw clenched. "Henry, get over here, behind me." Henry moves closer slowly, confused by the interaction, he looks up between the two adults.

"Mom, this is Hook. He's not going to hurt us," Henry says with confidence.

Emma's gaze flickers down to her son. "You know what I've told you about strangers, Henry. Get over here."

Henry looks up at Hook, confusion written on his face. "Go on, lad. Listen to your mum. It's bad form if you don't."

The boy walks the length of the room till he reaches his mom, who pushes him behind her, keeping her gun pointed at Hook.

"How did you get in here?"

"I-" Hook turns, prepared to motion to the door when he sees it's shattered remains. "I can fix that," he promises, just now remembering that it's been hanging off its hinges for most of the morning. "But you need to trust me, Emma. I'm not here to do you or your son harm. I swear it." Knowing that he has a long way to go before she trusts him if their previous encounters were anything to go by, he quickly thinks on his feet. "Your super power! You have your super power, Emma, where you can tell if someone is lying to you." Emma falters slightly upon hearing that he knows about this. "Use your super power on me, Emma. See that I'm not lying. You've done it before, do it again."

He watched with baited breath as Emma's eyes stared into his as she searched for what she was looking for. Henry staying silent but peeking around her side to watch everything unfold.

The captain heaved a breath of relief when she lowered her gun but soon regretted feeling grateful for it when her knees started buckling.

"Swan," he rushes forward and catches her before she tumbles to the ground. "You took a nasty fall, love. You shouldn't be up."

"Get away from me! I'm fine," she tries to insist, trying to move away from him but her head spins. She groans and braces herself against the wall, not wanting to lean into him.

"You most certainly are not, you stubborn woman. Now accept the help and let me get you to the couch." Hook stares her down, unwilling to relent on this and have her hurt herself once again. "Henry, be a good lad and fetch your mum some water."

"'Kay, Hook!" Henry squeezes by them and goes off to the kitchen.

"Now come on, lass."

Grumbling unhappily, she relents and lets him help her over to the couch. "I still don't trust you." Her head falls back against the back of the couch as she looks up at him.

"Didn't believe you fully would. But give me a chance, Emma Swan. I swear to you my intentions are good. But give me a week to prove it to you. A week, that's all I ask for, and if I don't have you convinced then I'll leave and never bother you again," seeing she's still not convinced, he quickly adds, "You can even handcuff me. I seem to remember you having a certain penchant for that."

He could tell she was about to concede by the look on her face but he forces himself not to grin for fear of her changing her mind. "Fine, one week."


	3. A Leap of Faith

**A Leap of Faith**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim anything you recognize.**

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter! We get to learn a bit more about our favorite Captain and his love. As I'm a complete sucker for Happily Ever Afters, there will most assuredly be one, but there might be a few bumps in the road. As always, I LOVE your reviews, they really make my day!**

"There, that's good, lad. Good as new," Hook moves back, appraising his and Henry's work on the now mended door. Hook looks over his shoulder at Emma who surveys him coldly. "Told you I could fix it, love."

"And I helped! Wasn't that cool, mom? Hook knows a lot of things. He was teaching me how to tie knots, too. Like the kind he uses on his ship." Emma smiles indulgently at him, happy that her son is having fun but wishes it were with anyone else but this… Hook.

"Henry, why don't you go and watch some of your morning cartoons," she levels 'Hook' with a glare. "We need to have a talk." Henry does as his mother says despite wanting to spend more time talking with Hook, knows that look she has and knows better than to question her.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Hook watches Emma as she moves about in the kitchen despite his requests for her to sit back down so she doesn't tax herself. He soon realizes that moving around, doing things, helps her think. Much like sailing does for him, action aides her when she's at a loss.

Seeing her about to lift a rather heavy pan, he moves forward, intending on taking it from her, placing his hand over hers when she snaps.

"Don't touch me!"

Hook backs up a step, his hand in the air in a form of surrender. "Easy, love, I was just trying to get the pan."

Emma turns her head and studies him, making him feel like she can see right through him to all his deepest fears and darkest secrets. "I don't trust you."

"Aye, lass, I gathered. Didn't quite think you would," the corners of his mouth lift up in a smirk, finds it refreshing that she hasn't changed a bit.

Her eyes narrow once more before she demands, "Why are you here? What do you want with me? With my son? If you even _think_ about hurting him, I will find you, – wherever you run off to – gut you, and make it _extremely_ painful."

"I wouldn't dream of it, love. I have no doubt that you would, I've seen it. Seen that you'll do anything to protect your boy. And with that gumption of yours, why would I dare cross your path?" The release of her fire, her inner mother has him giddy, seeing as he loves how fierce she is when protecting her own.

Hook moves to lean against the edge of the table, debating how best to explain to her while crossing his arms over his chests as they 'face off' at opposite ends. Emma leans against the counter, bracing her hands against the edge, giving herself a crutch in case this became too much.

"You're aware of Snow White and her Prince Charming?" he decides to just put it all out there, knows that if he didn't, her super power would alert her to the omissions.

Emma's brow furrows, not understanding what some fairytale characters have to do with any of this. "Of course, who doesn't know them?"

"They're your parents, love," he says softly, knows the effect these words would have on the average person, but with Emma having felt abandoned her entire life, these words would no doubt send her amuck.

Silence falls over them as she stares at Hook, just waiting for him to shout out 'Gotcha!', but he doesn't. He stands there, perfectly calm and collected as if he had just told her the sky was blue instead of saying her parents were fictitious characters and she wasn't really an orphan.

"So let me get this straight, you think my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming?" At Hook's nod, she asks, "How much have you had to drink, exactly?"

"I can assure you, love, that this is no tale I'm spinning. I've met your parents, your family. And they want you to come home," he decides he should give her the simplified version, figuring that telling her their survival rests on her shoulders would be a bit much at the present time.

"Home? This is my home," while she doesn't raise her voice, her words become steel, more walls she creates to protect herself, more walls that make it harder to remember and see what's right in front of her.

Hook shakes his head, "You were born in the Enchanted Forest, lass, which is where your family is now."

"You're crazy," she shakes her head, then pauses. "No, _I'm _crazy for even thinking of listening to you!"

"Nay, lass, you're not crazy," he ponders her words for a moment. "Well, perhaps a tad. You did, after all, jump off the side of my ship in the middle of a damned tempest."

Her eyes fly up to his. "What?" she breaths out, incredulous, not believing the stories he's trying to tell her. But she finds it even more disconcerting that she hasn't kicked him out, yet, either.

"Another story for another day, lass."

"If what you're saying is even… _remotely _true, then why did my family leave me? Why did my parents abandon me and leave me as an orphan if they're really out there?" While she demands the answers to her questions, she's almost afraid to hear them, afraid that the knowledge might be enough to rip her apart.

"Your mother and father didn't abandon you, Emma, they were saving you. There was a curse and by sending you here, to this realm, they saved you, gave you a chance at the best life you could have under the circumstances until the time came for you to come home. And you did, from what I gather. Henry came and found you and you broke the curse, you were reunited with your family. Only for another curse to be enacted shortly after."

"Henry found me? What? No, I've been with Henry his entire life. Why would he need to come find me? I'm his mother, for christ's sake!"

Hook shakes his head, "I'm afraid not, love. What you know, what you think you know," he amends, "isn't the truth."

"I need a drink," she groans, and turns, foraging in her cupboard for her drink of choice. Not even bothering to grab a glass, she turns back around and takes a sip large enough that would bring most men to their knees.

Hook's brows raise in surprise when he sees the intricate label of what she's drinking. "Rum? You drink rum?" Has seen her drink the beverage before, but he'd figured that was just because it was what was there, easily accessible. But this… this was familiar to her, like she was drinking water instead of the harsh alcohol.

Emma sets the bottle down and looks up at him. "Do you have a problem with rum?"

"Not at all, love, just surprised to see you drinking it, is all." A warm feeling settles in his stomach as he realizes this might not be as hard as he once feared. Despite having forgotten everything, she had surrounded herself with things to remind herself of her past life and family in her new life. From the bird house that had mimicked Snow's to the fierceness with which she protected her son like Granny, the nature pictures that Jiminy enjoyed. Or the rum he favored, the scarf he bandaged her with.

Licking his lips, he could remember their first kiss like it was seconds ago instead of just over a year. The tang of rum on her lips as her tongue came out to dance with his, how she gripped his hair in her hand and pulled him closer, the heat and passion that her body suffused in his. "Bloody hell…" he whispers to himself, realizing he needs to stop that train of thought.

"When did you start drinking rum, lass?" he questions, the overwhelming need to verify his hypothesis taking over.

"I don't know," she takes another, less hearty sip. "Maybe about a year ago." A pensive look comes over her face as she stares at him over the top of the bottle while he has a hard time containing himself and not jumping for joy.

"So, if my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, I'm going to guess you're a character, too." At his nod, she continues, the rum giving her courage not to automatically dismiss or deface what he says.

She looks him up and down, seemingly stripping him to his bare bones, her attentive gaze making him shudder with want and desire. She has a hard time trying to remember why she was considering him in the first place, lost by how nicely his leather pants fit his form and mold to his body and his long, leather jacket gives him a darker edge.

"Let me guess," she says dryly, recalling what Henry had called him. "You're Captain Hook."

"Right you are, lass, but my real name is Killian Jones. Most people just tend to call me by that moniker."

Her gaze wander over him once more, unable to help it, but telling herself it's merely for 'investigating' purposes. "Then where are the hook, perm, and wax mustache?"

The pirate lightens somewhat when he remembers a similar conversation to this that they had on the bloody damnation that is Neverland.

"Well, seeing as my hook isn't exactly inconspicuous and seeing as I wanted to attempt to blend in, I decided to leave it on the Jolly Roger. Not to mention it has a bit of a… intimidation factor. As for the rest, I'm afraid your fairy tales are quite wrong."

"The Jolly Roger, your ship, which you have here? What, is Mr. Smee looking after it?" she raises a brow, mocking him.

"No, I suppose he's back in the Enchanted Forest, looking for other rare objects to trade in and acquire whilst I'm not there." What he doesn't say, is that he hasn't seen Mr. Smee in ages, since he acquired Bea's shawl from the Crocodile's shop, to be exact, having been much too preoccupied with finding a way to get back to Emma.

At his complete lack of a joking tone, her face deadpans. "If you really think you're Captain Hook, then why should I believe you don't mean my son or I any harm? Captain Hook is a villain."

Killian shakes his head, "Like I said, love, your stories are wrong. Or parts of them, at least, from what I gather. For instance, Peter Pan is the villain, a very nasty little boy. One, in fact, who tried to kill your son by stealing his heart."

"Stealing his heart?" her heart lurches into her throat, her pulse beating loudly in her ears as she listens to more and more of the tale he relays.

"Aye, using magic, dark magic. 'Tis nasty business. For when one holds a heart, they control it, and that person," he shudders, remembering the times he's almost had his heart ripped out and the times he saw someone's heart get ripped out. Hook raises a hand and rubs over his chest as if to make sure his own heart is still in there.

"I'm gonna need a lot more run," she takes another long swig as Hook relaxes back against the table. "So you're a good pirate? Is there even such a thing?"

"Perhaps, love." He studies her, "but I wasn't always, as you say, 'a good pirate'. There were many a time – far too many years to count – when I was less than chivalrous. It wasn't until I met you that I started changing," he says thoughtfully, thinking back. "You bloody bested me, called me out on my lies not five minutes after setting eyes on me." He chuckles, then recalls, "Threatened to set the ogres after me unless I told you the truth," he closes his eyes, replaying the scene in his mind's eye. "Aye, lass," he opens his eyes and meets hers piercingly, pointing a finger at her. "Wasn't till you that I was a good pirate. Or at least moderately better."

Emma looks down, deep into the amber liquid in the bottle, unsettled by the knowledge that this man thinks she was the one to impact him so. Used to having only Henry, an impressionable boy, look up to her, it's strange to think she could have the same effect on a man. A very attractive man, at that.

Clearing his throat, he speaks up again, not liking the silence that descended upon them. "What of your hand, love? Does it still hurt?"

Emma looks over at the appendage in question. "No, it doesn't. Just twinges every now and then. Thank you, by the way, for getting me in bed and watching after Henry," she says softly, as an afterthought, almost unaware of what she's saying.

"He's a good lad, you've raised him well. But perhaps…" he grins mischievously, he eyes twinkling, recalling yet another rather similar situation to this. "Perhaps you should thank me with a kiss. I did save you, after all."

Emma's head jerks up, her eyes connecting with his. Her mouth slightly agape, she sets the bottle on the counter for fear of dropping it if she doesn't.

Killian slowly stalks forward, his hand resting on his belt as the corner of his mouth pulls up. "What do you say, love?"

Without her gaze leaving his, she slowly pushes off the counter, unsure why, exactly, she feels compelled to do this, but just knows that she does. "Why are you doing this to me?" she breaths out, her eyes conflicted as she searches his.

"I could ask you the very same, thing, love, and I think I'd be without an answer as well. Some things don't make sense, they just are what they are." And with that, he settles his lips over hers in a softer, much less rushed kiss than their first as he walks his body into hers. One leg moves between hers and his hand reaches up to cup her nape while his other arm rests against the tops of her hip.

"Next time, love, you're going to kiss me. And when you do, know that I won't let you go so easily," he whispers against her lips, and with a swish of his coat, he leaves the room in search of Henry, knowing that if he hadn't pulled away, they would be getting to know each other on a... much more _intimate _level.


	4. We Always Find Each Other

**We Always Find Each Other**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't claim or own.**

**AN: Couldn't but laugh my pants off when I found that listening to the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtracks help inspire me when I'm writing this story. Just as a side note for those that are curious, this is still the first day – yes, it is taking a bit longer – I figure there will be this chapter and one more that are the first day and then the story will pick up the pace, a bit. As always, I love all your reviews and they help motivate me to write more. So thanks a bunch, guys!**

Emma stands there, dumbfounded, as she raises a shaky hand to her lips, fingering them as she remembers the feel of his lips there just minutes ago, the bristle of his stubble over her skin, the fullness of his lips as they coaxed hers closer, deeper…

She shakes her head and closes her eyes, trying to forget how sweet, how good, how… Drat! Emma turns and looks back at the bottle, taking one final gratifying sip before putting it up then collapsing into her chair at the table. Laying her arms on the table, she rests her head against them, groaning into the fabric of her shirt.

"When did life get so damn complicated?" she mutters to herself, thoughts of the pirate creeping in each and every time she thinks she's finally done with him.

Sitting up straight, she puts on a straight face and tries to wipe her mind, using some techniques she'd gathered throughout the years. Taking a good twenty minutes to compose herself, she finally feels comfortable to leave the room without fear of making a fool of herself.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"So, I was thinking," Henry starts when Hook sits next to him on the couch, puzzled by the strange looking creatures moving across the big box. "You say you're from another realm, and you told me to call you Hook. And that you have a ship and went to a place where you didn't age. So does that make you Captain Hook? Like, with Peter Pan and Neverland?" Henry looks up at him with wide, curious eyes, with none of the hesitation his mother showed.

Hook is taken aback for a moment, surprised that the boy was able to put it all together so quickly. _'Then again,'_ he thinks to himself. _'You've seen what this boy can do, you know who his parents are. Would you expect any less?'_ "Aye, lad," he addresses Henry's question. "I am Captain Hook."

"Mom!" Henry shouts, unable to contain he excitement. "Mom, I know a pirate!" Henry turns to look at Hook, completely ignoring the TV now. "That's how you know how to tie all those knots, isn't it? Can you teach me more? Can you show me how to fight with a sword? And how to sail? That would be so cool! The places you must have seen…" the young boy's eyes fill with wonder as his imagination soars and Hook is left desperate to try and keep up with his fast paced thinking.

The pirate ends up chuckling, giving up on trying to remember all the questions he was just asked. "Easy, there, lad. You'd have to ask your mum." Henry looks crestfallen for a moment but perks right back up when he has more questions.

"Where's your hook? Did Tinkbell come? Can Pixie dust really make you fly? What abo-"

"Henry, slow down, lad. I can't answer all your questions if you don't give me a moment," Hook interrupts, chiding him lightly. "Now, to answer your first question…" and Hook goes off, giving an answer to every question Henry asks, but going a bit more in depth with his descriptions for the sake of the boy, relaying some of the same information he'd told Emma to her son. Upon hearing that Peter Pan was really the villain on Neverland, Henry merely nodded, saying, "Yeah, I never really liked that guy," and Killian had a hard time containing his laughter.

Just as he was finishing to describe Dreamshade and its effects, Emma walked in.

"Mom!" Henry, grins, thrilled by all this newfound knowledge he's getting. "Did you know that Hook can fly his ship? He's done it before! And Pixie dust really can make you fly, but you have to believe in it. I believe in it, mom, do you think I'll be able to fly? And Hook said he'd teach me how to use a sword and sail a ship! Can I mom, can I?"

Emma, who's hard fought time for a sense of peace was rendered useless when she saw Hook relaxing casually on her couch and engaging her son. She blanks, when she realizes that she didn't hear her son's question because she was too busy ogling a certain pirate – god, what kind of mother did that make her? Not wanting to draw attention to the fact that she was off in La-La Land, reimagining that kiss and everything he promised afterwards, she merely nodded and said, "Sure, bud, why not."

Henry practically bounces in his seat. "Thanks, mom! You should come and listen to Hook's stories. He's met mermaids and ogres and dragons! And he's going to teach me how to read the stars. It's so cool!"

Emma pastes on a smile for Henry as she walks over, refusing to look at Hook despite feeling the weight of his eyes following her every move. She sits on the other side of Henry, needing to be as far away from Hook as possible.

Henry turns to look at her over his shoulder before, beaming, before he hurries to turn back around again, looking up at Hook expectantly as he starts telling another tale.

Hours later, when Emma can't stand listen to Hook's words caress over her skin or see his eyes look over her son's shoulder at her, she stands up in the middle of one of his stories and heads to her room, rubbing her temple along the way as she feels a slight throbbing, most likely after effects of the nasty fall she took.

She closes the door behind her and curls up under the warm blankets, feeling protected and safe beneath them as she reaches over to her nightstand and grabs her glasses, putting them on to help ease some of the strain her eyes were under.

While she wasn't required to wear her glasses every day, if she started getting headaches or if she was trying to read small print, they helped bring things into focus and give her eyes a break.

Needing something more to distract thoughts from continuously going back to the delicious looking man in her living room, she picked up one of the romance books she had recently purchased. Having found herself becoming increasingly obsessed with Happily Ever Afters and finding that one person who's meant for you, your True Love, in just over a year, she'd gathered quite the collection, varying from historicals, to contemporary, to sports, it seemed she just couldn't get enough. Just as she was about to get to a good part, where the heroine was about to give in to the hero's attentions, a voice drawled from her doorway, "Why Miss Swan, I didn't think you were the type."

Emma gasped, – having not been expecting the interruption – her hands dropping the book as she clenches her fists, prepared to defend herself. Only to drop them when she realizes who's at the door. "Hook! What the hell!?" she shouts, exasperated, one hand moving to her chest to try and calm her racing heart.

"Apologies, love. I didn't mean to startle you," he moves into the room, going to the side of her bed and bending to pick up the dropped book and turning it over in his hands until he can gaze upon the front cover, his eyes flitting over each detail of the sensual image of the man and woman lying together, finding it hard to not imagine Emma and himself replacing the place of the two nameless people. He raises an eyebrow when he sees the title: _The Pirate and his Princess._

He looks up at her, his striking blue eyes piercing hers. "I was worried when you left in a rush. Are you not feeling well?"

Emma snatches the book back from him and holds into close to her chest. "I-I'm fine..." she mutters softly, still startled from his presence in her room, not to mention that he caught her reading one of _those _books.

Killian narrows his eyes at her, but chooses not to call her out on her lie, instead moving to sit next by her feet on the bed. "Read to me?"

Emma blinks, not understanding his question for a moment. "Read to you? Wha-?"

He points to the book in her hands. "Aye, I'm requesting that you read to me, love."

She shakes her head, a blush forming on her cheeks as she remembers she was about to read a steamy scene. _No, no. Definitely CAN'T read that to him, _she thinks to herself.

Hook sulks, but decides giving her some space might be beneficial. "Very well, love," he leans forward, once again getting in her personal space, and for a moment she wonders if he'll go back on his word and kiss her before she kisses him. But he doesn't, instead choosing to remain deliciously close without touching. "Then think of me whist you do read." He pulls away and strides to the door, his hand on the door knob, about to leave. "Those spectacles are very becoming on you, by the way." Without another look or word, he disappears behind her door, closing it softly behind him.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Back in the Enchanted Forest, Snow While stands in the remains of what would have been Emma's nursery, her sad eyes taking in what could have been a room filled with the laughter and happiness of a little girl, her little girl.

She looks around, imagining how the room would have changed as Emma grew. How it would have reflected her and her dreams, her life. She imagines the family they would have been, how happy… Maybe with a couple younger siblings for Emma along the way.

Instead, she never got to see Emma grow up, never got the chance to take her to her coming out ball, hold her when a boy she liked broke her heart, teach her how to shoot a bow…

Being ripped apart from her daughter the first time had been filled agony, but the second time? That had been filled with despair, dark and hopeless.

And now she might not ever get to see her as an adult ever again.

She fingers the charred remains of the crib, walking until she reaches the balcony so she can stare up at the stars, hoping, praying that she'll see Hook's ship coming over the horizon, Emma on board, ready to come home.

A set of warm, strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and she smiles slightly. "You need to relax, Snow. I could practically feel your anxiety all the way out in the courtyards."

"It's not that simple, Charming," she rests a hand on top of his. "What if Hook can't make her remember? What if they don't have enough pixie dust? Or she doesn't want to come home? Does she even belong here right now? With everything that's going on… Are we putting her in more danger? Risking her life just so she can be here with us?"

The king turns her around in his arms so her back is against the railing and he can look her in the eye. "We're bringing her home because this is where she belongs, her and Henry both. Because we're their family. And they're ours. And we will always find each other," he runs a hand over her hair.

"But they should be back soon, right?" she turns her head over her shoulder to look out the window again.

David shakes his head, "You know that's not how this works. The times work differently between the realms. While our clock might not be as slow as Neverland's it is slower than the realm Emma and Henry are in. And since she's like her mother in so many ways, mainly her stubbornness," he teases softly, "Hook might need a bit more time to persuade her. But he won't fail," he says with confidence. At his wife's confused look he continues, "Because he's got just as much on the line to lose."

**AN: Please note, I did take some artistic liberties and changed a few minor things, like the time. There won't be many things I do this with, but this is definitely one of them. If it was a bit confusing, hopefully this is a better explanation. A person who's in Neverland doesn't age at all, a person in the Enchanted Forest ages, but not as quickly as one who would in the Real World. Make sense? If not, just PM me and I'll try to explain it better :) **


	5. You're really into This, Aren't You?

**You're really Into This, Aren't You?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim anything you recognize.**

**AN: Another weekend, another chapter! Hope you guys like this one, it's a bit longer than the rest. And I did lie a bit in my previous AN, there will be one more chapter after this about Day One, this chapter ended up being really long so I cut it in half. Hope you enjoy, see you on the other side! **

The rest of the day had gone by with naught a hitch. Henry introduced Hook to the wonders of fast food delivery, namely pizza and Chinese, as they had a movie marathon of fairytales, Hook critiquing everything from the movies and telling Henry how things really were.

While it took a while to convince Henry it was time for bed, when the time came, Emma knew that it wouldn't take him long to finally succumb to sleep once his head hit the pillow, considering he was practically bouncing off the walls with joy over the fact the fictitious characters he grew up reading really did exist, while Emma was left floundering about, still baffled as to why she hadn't kicked Hook out yet. But she hadn't. He still sat on her couch, telling Henry that it was bad form not to do as his mum said and that every sailor needed his night's rest.

So with one final sigh, Henry stood and went off to his room after a kiss to his forehead from Emma, her gaze following after him until a certain pirate's voice called her attention. "You're a good mum, lass."

She turns to look at him. "Thank you. I love him very much. He's all I have," she adds the last part softly.

Hook looked like he was about to correct her, then thought better of it and says instead, "You wouldn't happen to have a washing basin I could take advantage of, would you?" Emma blinks, taking a moment to figure out what he's asking for.

"Oh," she says when understanding washes over her. "I don't know about a washing basin, but I've got a shower."

When his brow furrows in confusion, she sighs and motions him along, realizing she's going to have to turn it on and explain it to him anyway. Entering the bathroom, she grabs a towel and sets it on the heater for him, bending down to turn on the water.

"So the knob on the left is for the warm water and the knob on the right…" she says over the rush of the water as she turns it on, then straightens and turns, her mouth gaping at the sight before her.

Hook stands, his billowy black shirt and leather vest hanging open, revealing a well-defined and furred chest, his hands making quick work of the laces on his breaches. Emma fingers twitch and her mouth suddenly goes dry as thoughts, unbidden, of his chest rubbing against hers come to the forefront of her mind. Emma bites her lip as she thinks of all the delicious things he could do to her, how it would feel to have him over her, holding her…

"What?" He questions at her silence, pausing his undressing. "Did I do something wrong?" he follows her gaze. "It is still customary for one to take of their clothes when they bathe, no?"

"N-no…" Emma shakes her head, snapping herself out of it and closing her eyes so she doesn't get distracted again. "I mean, yes. Yes, it is. Sorry," she quickly takes her leave, forgetting to explain the rest to him as she hurries past him, careful not to touch him on her way out.

She collapses onto the couch, groaning as she buries her head in her hands and once again tried, unsuccessfully, to erase the very tempting visions of Hook from her mind.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there for, and still no closer to achieving her objective, before Hook comes back out, the towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his body, his hair matted to his chest and head.

Emma couldn't help but lick her lips, practically dying to go forward and lick up a water drop that was about to drip down from his collar bone. At the present time, she couldn't even find the heart to care about where these feelings were coming from and why she was having them now, for this man in particular, when others had propositioned her but she had turned them down cold. What did this mysterious Captain Hook have that they didn't?

All she did know was that he made her heart skip a beat or two more often than not, that his unique smell of salt water and musk made her all tingly in places long forgotten, and that she secretly liked that he challenged her and didn't yield to her just because she gave him a hard time.

"See something you like, love?" His teasing voice has her snapping her eyes up to see his. They're twinkling with mirth, a small smirk upon his face. Emma shakes her head slowly but she can tell he sees through her lie. Instead of calling her out on it, though, he merely states, "you didn't show me how to make the water stop pouring down, lass."

"Oh, right," she stands, steading herself against the arm of the couch as her knees weaken slightly. Forcing herself to muster up enough strength to walk without making a fool of herself, she straightens her spine and moves past him, hearing his quiet footfalls following behind her.

"I have to say, while there are many things about this world I don't understand, that," Hook points to the shower," is a bloody magnificent contraption." He assess the shower with a critical eye, wondering if there's a way to make such a thing back in the Enchanted Forest. "Much more efficient than a washing basin, however it's not nearly as portable."

"Oh, I suppose you're right," she looks back to the shower before turning back to him awkwardly, forcing her eyes not to stay past his shoulders.

"Are you just going to stand there whilst I change, lass?" he raises a brow. "Because I can assure you I wouldn't mind a bit, I just figured you would want to be warned about what you'll be privy too." He starts to loosen his hold on the towel.

A bright blush flushes over her skin at the implication and she scurries from the room, Hook's soft chuckle following after her.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Not long after, Hook sits in an arm chair, holding out his hand for Emma as she attaches her handcuffs to the metal radiate heater and then his wrist, effectively making sure he can't go anywhere without her consent.

"You really are into this, aren't you, lass?" Upon Emma's questioning glance, he motions with the remnant of his left arm to the handcuffs. "Chaining me up. This'll be the third time, if memory serves."

Emma looks up and glares at him lightly. "Probably because you gave me good reason."

"Oh, I don't know about that, love," he winks, a wicked grin spreading across his face. She stands with a huff, turns around, and grabs a pillow, about to hand it to him before she realizes her mistake. "Looks like you're going to have to, how do you say it? 'Tuck me in,'" if possible, his grin widens even more, completely unabashed.

Emma narrows her eyes but moves to his head, waiting for him to lift it before sliding the pillow under his head. "Good?"

"Ah, sublime, lass…"

Rolling her eyes, Emma grabs the blanket and throws it over him, taking care to make sure his entire body is covered by the blanket, the entire time his eyes never leaving her face.

"Good night, Hook," she says, placing her palms on her thighs as she pushes off from the ground.

"What, no kiss good night, love?" he teases as she walks away. Instead of responding, she throws another glare over her shoulder just before shutting the lights off.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Hours later, Hook is roused from his slumber by soft cries of distress. His eyes shot open and flashed around the room, searching for any signs of an intruder. He jerks forward, the blanket falling off him as he intends to stand and reach for his sword, before he hisses, a sharp pull on his wrist. He looks up to the heavens when he recalls the cuffs holding him back, unused to being restrained and without his sword on him at all times. The cries of distress all the while continue, getting louder. Sighing, he turns to look at the cuffs and makes quick work of them, the cuff from around his wrist clanging against the heater as he charges into the hall.

Hook quickly discerns that it's not Henry who's in distress, but Emma. Frowning, he hurries to her bedroom door, but when he's about to enter, he hears something that stops him cold. "Hook," Emma whimpers.

He opens the door and quickly assesses that this is not a good dream, but indeed a very bad one. He moves to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Emma, lass, wake up," he shakes her gently. "Come on, love," he coaxes as she continues to thrash around, her legs tangled in the sheets and her fists clenching tightly.

It took only but a moment more before her eyes flashed open, her hand moving to grab his wrist in the blink of an eye, figuring him for a threat.

"Easy, lass, 'tis only me. You had night terrors."

Slowly, as recognition fills her eyes, she releases his wrist, her hand plopping down onto the bed unceremoniously as she stares up at the ceiling, heaving a deep breath. "You okay, lass?" he asks softly.

Her gaze slowly turns to look at him, uncertainty in her eyes. "Tell me, lass," he bids softly, seeing something in her eyes.

"I…" she trails off, completely uncertain.

Hook waits patiently, knowing that in this situation if he pushes her, she'll closer herself off more, but if he gives her time, she'll come to him.

He watches her, committing her features to memory as he does so, this past year having taken its toll on him and her presence a soothing balm for any quandary.

"I saw you," she finally starts slowly. "It was dark and raining and at the edge of a town…" she works on recalling everything she saw and putting those memories into words. "There were two cars, but one of them was in a ditch, it looked like it ran into something. And the other was just sitting in the middle of the road," her brow furrows as she struggles to remember if this was truly a memory or merely a delusion. "There were other people there, too, an older man with a cane… a young woman?" she pauses. "No, there were two younger women, one had long brown hair and the other had a… a pixie cut of sorts, with dark hair. And there was a man, and a guy in the damaged car and…" her eyes looked up to meet his, filled with confusion. "You. You were there, on the side of the road, and you were badly hurt." She can't explain the way her heart lurches as she recalls the old man attacking him. "And the old man, he was trying to kill you." Killian nods solemnly, transported right back to the night she speaks of.

"Aye, lass. The Crocodile and I have been feuding for years, although you would know him as Rumpelstiltskin. That night was not one of my best moments, admittedly," he acknowledges. "You helped me see that. I was so blinded by my hatred and need for revenge that it didn't matter to me that I was hurting others. I didn't see the harm," he levels her with a stare. "Until you, lass."

"Me? What did I do? You keep saying that I changed you. But how?" she demands, becoming insistent of finding out how he thinks she changed him so.

Hook sighs, "There was a time when I thought I had succeeded in killing the Crocodile. Up until that point, I thought it would mean my freedom, my new beginning after having avenged my love, but it wasn't. I quickly realized it was an end, that my life would be empty. For killing the Crocodile was all I had been living for, for over three hundred years.

"Someone once said that villains don't get happy endings, and I knew that I was considered a villain. And all this time I saw you fighting with every bit of gumption in you for your family and your son. I admired the bloody hell out of that, Swan, that you could be so devoted to them, and they to you even after you had been alone your whole life. You risked yourself to be a part of something, something I found to be quite spectacular. I saw that and realized I was going about life the wrong way, that I didn't want to be alone. Then I started look, _really _looking, and bloody hell, lass, you made my blood boil. You challenged and outsmarted me at every turn, and I took quite a fancy to you. That's how you changed me, lass."

"What, exactly, happened between you and this Crocodile?" Emma questions after a moment of silence where she takes all this in.

Killian shakes his head, "if you're having night terrors, love, he's not exactly the kind of person we should be talking about." Emma tries to protest, but seeing that Killian won't budge, she harrumphs and curls back under her covers, trying to continue glaring at him but unable to keep up the façade for long.

"I didn't like it," she says softly.

"Didn't like what, love?" he implores, watching her shift and get comfortable.

"Seeing you hurt like that. It doesn't make any sense."

"For now, lass, but if you truly didn't remember, or care, you wouldn't have kept this," he reaches over and opens the drawer, pulling out the scarf.

Her eyes widen and she snatches it from him. "How did you know about that?" she demands.

"I used that to tend to a cut you had during our first adventure, love."

Emma looks down and runs her hands over the length of the soft material. "It's always been important to me, but I could never figure out why." She looks back up at him. "You're telling me the truth?"

"Take a look for yourself, lass, I'm sure you can tell." And so she did, taking a good look at him. In his deep, penetrating blue eyes, she saw the thing that had scared her the most of all: the truth.

**AN: As always, you're feedback makes my day shine brighter, I love hearing your thoughts! Who else is excited about the premier tomorrow?! I know I am! And because I'm so excited, you might just get another chapter tomorrow, so be on the lookout.**


	6. Just Who Are You?

**Just Who Are You?**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own, although I wouldn't object to having my way with our dear Captain…**

**AN: Sorry I couldn't get this one out to you guys earlier, but here it is. What'd you guys think of the premier? Me likey and I can't wait for another episode tonight!See you on the other side!**

_Recap: "Take a look for yourself, lass, I'm sure you can tell." And so she did, taking a good look at him. In his deep, penetrating blue eyes, she saw the thing that had scared her the most of all: the truth. _

"Come, lass," his voice interrupts her reverie "You need your rest." Emma shakes her head.

"I'm not tired, my thoughts are too scattered," she says distractedly.

"Perhaps a story, then? To help settle your errant thoughts?" he suggests, remembering how Liam used to account to him stories of adventures he had been on, as well as ones they would go on together.

"A story about you, your past."

Upon Hook's dubious look, she plunges on "You know so much about me but I know nothing of you." Hook sighs.

"Very well, lass, but at least allow me the pleasure of being comfortable?" he motions to the bed. Begrudgingly, she agrees and he climbs onto the bed, resting against the headboard, crossing his legs at the ankles and his arms over his chest. "A story about me, you say?" he becomes pensive about which tale to regale her with.

"How did you become a pirate? We're you always one?"

"That's the story you wish, lass? Very well…" he closes his eyes as he recalls those many years ago. "Nay, I was not always a pirate. I was born in England to Thomas and Katharine, who had a son eight years my senior, Liam. I was, how you say, unexpected."

"Yeah, I know all about unexpected," Emma says softly. "But I think some of the most unexpected things are the best."

As Killian wonders just what that could imply, he continues on. "Liam was very much the elder brother, always looking out for me and trying to keep me out of trouble as I seemed to have a penchant for getting into troublesome circumstances. He was unfailingly bossy and quite sure of himself," he chuckles softly, remembering just a few of their many spats.

"He took care of me right after I was born due to my mum getting quite sick after my birth. Dear old dad wasn't around much, often times out at the pub drinking himself into a slumber. But then mum died, and he said he was a changed man, having realized how short life was and that he didn't want to miss out on seeing his boys grow up.

"Things were… decent, if not unique, for a while. We left our little flat and started traveling to distant lands, no set destination in mind as father regaled us with fascinating adventurers who saw the world. He said we were like them, that we were not bound by the laws of the villagers, that we were our own people and we could do whatever we wished. I loved it, the three of us traveling wherever we wished, it was magnificent. The lands we saw… they were truly breathtaking."

Emma smiles to herself, can hear the pure joy and wonder he had as a little boy, taking in all these new experiences with wide, curious eyes.

"Eventually, when I was of about eight years, Liam decided to go into the Royal Navy. I was devastated. I didn't want him to leave, but father encouraged it, told Liam he would easily make it into a position of high power – and how right he was. Liam wanted father to be proud of him, so he left us to make a name for himself."

"Do you resent him for that?"

"Perhaps once," he admits. "But that was a child's folly. I realize now that that's what Liam needed to do." Emma nodded and he continues with his story. "My father and I continued to travel and we happened upon a run-down sort of sham of a shack. We stayed for two days and nights, hunting and sleeping, father deciding where we would go next. On the third night I had had night terrors and woke up, terrified. I had tried looking around for father, but he was nowhere to be found.

"I thought he had just gone to relieve himself outside or had gone for food, so I went back under the blanket and waited, too afraid to close my eyes again. But days went by and he still hadn't returned. I didn't leave the shack because I had heard the horrors that befell little boys who were found by themselves and I didn't want to be dealt that same fate, so somehow I was able to survive on the leftover rations we had for just about a duration of seven days. After which point I realized he was not coming back for me; that he left. This became even clearer, thinking back on it, because I realize that he had taken the warmest cloaks and the freshest food with him in our rucksack.

"I ended up taking what little left I had and carried it in my blanket and made my trek back to the nearest town, which I had remember to be a port. Took me three and a half days to get there, as I refused to travel by day and only by night, but I eventually made it." Emma closes her eyes, saddened by his story, that he had to go through all that alone, but she can't help but think of the parallels between their stories, how similar they are.

"I had hoped that there I could find some news of my brother. The first lady whom I had spoken with had said that I just missed them, that she had known of whom I was speaking, but his ship had left early that morning.

"I was petrified, angry at myself for having not made it sooner, and ended up running down to the docks to see for myself, unable to believe that I had just missed him. Luck had been in my favor, however.

"It turns out that they had not yet left, many of the sailors having gotten a bad case of food poisoning at one of the pubs and they were land strewn until they were better. I ran onto the docks, screaming for my brother, and he came. He was furious with father for leaving me, cursing his bad form to the highest heavens, and he just held me until I had calmed.

"Liam held favor with the captain and requested that I come along, doing what I could to pay my dues. So I joined my brother so we could have adventures of our own. Not long after that, we found out that father had fled, not only the first time with us from our birthing home, but when he deserted me, as well, that he was a wanted fugitive. Which, we figured, was the reason he wanted Liam in the Navy, so he could see if he would be granted a pardon if he was the father of a high ranking official.

"My brother and I were both disgusted, we wanted to leave those memories behind and make new ones, better ones. And so our adventures started, and we climbed the ranks of the Navy until he became Captain and I, his lieutenant. We spent many a year doing the King's bidding, sailing to the farthest corners of the world on the Jewel of the Realm and finding rare treasures and beautiful coasts of, until yet, undiscovered coasts. Then, one fine morning, we were to set off on yet another journey for our beloved King with only the stars to guide us, the second star on the right, to be precise, and then straight on till morning…"

As Hook continues on, Emma's eyes start to become heavy, not because she finds his tale boring, but because, the more she listens to him, the more his voice soothes something deep in her. Her head becomes heavier and she finds it more and more difficult to keep it up right in her half-slumber. Slowly, her body leans into Killian, her head resting on his bicep as she succumbs to sleep once more.

Once satisfied that she's deep in sleep, Hook takes a moment to look around her room, taking in every nuance of how she's been living this past year. Upon seeing a bit of strange looking parchment and funny looking quill, he moves carefully without disturbing her so he can grab both in his hand, getting situated before he places the quill to the sheet and starts writing.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Snow looks up at David with wide, fearful eyes, her hand placed protectively over her stomach. "Charming…"

The King nods, "I know, Snow. We'll figure this out, I promise."

"I won't lose this baby, too. I won't," she stresses. Charming turns and cups her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs soothingly along her cheeks.

"You won't have to, Snow. I promise. I don't want to lose our baby either, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. Both of you from _Her_."

While Snow takes comfort in her husband's words, it's not enough to completely eradicate the fear that lies deep within her. "And Emma? Would _She _know that Emma has powers? We haven't exactly broadcasted it, but _She _has ways. What if S_he_ has a way to cross over the realms? Even Blue said _Her _power exceeds anything she's seen before-," Snow becomes even more flustered, her eyes wide as her mind doesn't stop coming up with the most horrific visions possible.

"Snow!" Charming interrupts, resting his forehead against hers. "You need to relax, this isn't good for you or the baby. Emma wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, either," he adds the last part softly.

It takes the Queen a moment, but, eventually, she nods shakily against him. "Y-you're right. I'm just… I'm so worried, Charming. I want our family. I _need _our family."

"I do too, Snow, but worrying like this won't help anyone. We need to come up with a plan," pauses, thinking everything through. He feels just as desperate, just as lost and afraid as she is, but he knows he can't let it show through, because he needs to be strong for her. "So far you and I are the only ones who know about our baby, and I think we should keep it that way for as long as possible. We can't risk it right now, not with so many unknowns as to what, exactly, is going on."

Snow nods. "We _will_ figure this out, Snow, all we need is hope, right?" he looks down at her, exhaling slowly when he sees her shaky smile.

"Right. Hope."

**AN: Any ideas as to who **_**She **_**is? I'll tell you one thing, it's not the Wicked Witch of the West ;) As always, I hope you enjoy it and I love hearing what you all have to say in the reviews, they make my day!**


	7. A One-Handed Pirate with a Drinking Prob

**A One-Handed Pirate with a Drinking Problem**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own, although I wouldn't object to having my way with our dear Captain…**

**AN: Please note, I made a slight change in chapter four because I realized I made a mistake. The book Emma's reading is entitle **_**The Pirate and his Princess, **_**not**_** The Pirate and his Mistress. **_**I have since changed it in the chapter so hopefully there is no confusion. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you on the other side.**

Emma groans and turns over in bed upon hearing a shrill noise, sandwiching her head between her pillows to try blocking out the sound. Thinking it was her alarm clock, she sleepily slaps her hand down over the pesky device in hopes that she'll hit the snooze button and get a couple more minutes of peace. When those noise doesn't stop, however, she slowly sits up, prepared to throw the necessary evil out the window when she realizes it's not the alarm clock, but the smoke detector.

Fearing Henry had tried making breakfast again, she jumps out of bed without another thought and races to the kitchen. But instead of finding Henry at the stove, she found Captain Hook cursing a fine streak.

"Hook, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she demands, shouting over the alarm as she turns the stove off and scurries to open a window to let out some of the smoke and air out the apartment before the whole building starts smelling and the fire department gets called.

"Mom?" Henry slowly trudges in, wiping the sleep from his eyes, undoubtedly awoken by the noise as well. "What's going on? Did you burn the toast again?"

"No, Henry, I didn't. Can you go open some more windows for me?" she grabs a chair and stands on it, taking a broom with her to hit the alarm off before either of the neighbors start complaining about shrill noises in the early morning – looking over her shoulder at the clock on the stove before grumbling at just how early it really is.

Emma climbs back down once the alarm is silenced and glares at the pirate, thankful for the quite. "What the hell were you thinking, Hook?!"

"I was only trying to fix morning rations, lass. It's not my fault your contraptions are angry, possessed demons," he glares up at the fire alarm, still baffled by the contraption and what, exactly, it's purpose is.

Emma sighs, unable to stay overly mad at him when his heart was in the right place. "How about you leave the cooking to me," she says dryly, replacing the chair and broom and moving over to the stove. He grins sheepishly. "How did you know how to turn on the stove?" Emma grabs the pan he had been trying to cook in "And what were you even…" she studies the charred remains at the bottom for a moment, her stomach going queasy, no longer wanting to know what he was trying to cook. "Never mind," she hurries to say before he can start explaining. "I don't want to know."

Henry comes back in from opening the windows and stands off to the side, his gaze moving back and forth between the two as he watches them with wide eyes and intrigue,.

Hook shrugs his shoulders." Your loss, lass, but I make a mean octopus egg stew."

Emma's eyes bug out. "Y-you were… " She looks down at the pan, feels her throat constrict as the bile rises, and fights to keep her wits about her. "Oc…" She makes a face "In my…? Oh god," she takes the pan and immediately puts it in the garbage, not even wanting to consider using it again.

She rounds on Killian, ready to give him a piece of her mind when she sees his disarming smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?! You ruined my pan!"

His grin widens. "I'm quite sure I've no idea what you're talking about, lass."

Her eyes narrow. "You mean you…" she points back to the garbage where the pan lies.

Hook shakes his head, having a hard time holding in his chuckle as he grin get impossibly bigger, showing off his pearly whites. "Even I'm not barbaric enough to eat octopus eggs, lass."

"You-" she points her finger at him, her eyes alight with fury, but finds herself unable to find just the right string of words to express, just perfectly, how she feels. "Ugh!" giving up, she storms off, slamming the door to her room where she tries to compose herself.

Hook looks to Henry with a raised brow. The boy merely shrugs. "I don't even try to understand her anymore," he enters the kitchen and goes to the fridge to grab the Orange Juice and then a large glass. "So you're teaching me how to use a sword today, right?" Henry looks up at him expectantly, his eyes bright with hope and excitement at the prospect.

"Aye, lad. We'll head to my ship after the morning meal."

Not wanting to waste any time, Henry moves efficiently around the kitchen, gathering three bowls and their selection of cereal on the table. As Henry starts explaining to Hook what cereal is and why there are various types, Emma reenters the kitchen, still wearing a glare for Hook as she sits down and concentrates on pouring herself a bowl instead of the infuriately handsome pirate sitting across from her.

"Come on, Mom, hurry up and finish eating. Hook said he'd take us on his ship and teach me how to fight once we're done with our 'morning meal'." Henry snickers as he uses the odd wording, practically bouncing in his seat from the excitement coursing through his veins.

Emma's spoon stops hallway on its journey to her mouth and her gaze darts between the two guys sitting across from her. "Excuse me?" her voice is deceptively soft.

"Henry's sword fighting lesson, lass, the one you agreed to yesterday." Emma's jaw tightens and clenches and she forces the muscles to loosen up as she stands stiffly, unwilling to make a scene in front of Henry.

"Hook, we need to have a chat." Pushing her chair away rather brusquely, Emma moves into the living room, her arms crossed over her chest and looking out over the town from one of the windows.

Hook wearily follows after a curious glance to the lad, – who was just as baffled as he – unsure of what to expect and confused by what's got her in a tizzy. "You wanted to speak, lass?"

Emma takes a moment before she rounds on him, her eyes alight with fury and concern. "Sword fighting lessons?! Sword fighting lessons!? In what world does it make sense for a thirteen year old boy to know how to use a sword?" Her words are deceptively quite, as she doesn't want Henry to overhear, but her tone no less fierce

"Love, I can assure you I was much younger when I held my first sword," Hook holds out placating hands, unsure of why she's bringing this up now when she had agreed to let Henry partake in these lessons just the day before.

"Oh, yeah, that's very assuring, _pirate_" she hisses the word at him and makes a face, like it has a bad aftertaste.

Hook's taken aback as he grinds his teeth together, not appreciating the slight, especially from her. He tries to remember that she's just feeling over protective of her son, that she's just looking out for him and protecting him like she's always done, but this hits too close to home and he can't recall the words once they come tumbling out. "Yes, Swan," he sneers, "I'm a pirate, how very astute. However, you promised that boy that I could teach him. Now tell me, how would it look to have you go back on that?" he taunts, too jaded to realize that he's just stoking the fires. "Did you learn to start this young then, too? With breaking promises and leaving people?"

Emma gasps when his words have the same effect of her that hers did to him. Hook's lip curls up in sick satisfaction, his need hurt her just as she hurt him blinding him. "Hurts, doesn't it, _Swan._" Not wanting to spend another moment there, he turns and leaves without another thought.

Emma stands there for a moment, trying to catch her breath and process what exactly just happened. After replaying their spat a couple times in her head, she gasps, her hand going to cover her mouth when she realizes just what it was that she said to him. "Hook," she whispers and rushes out the door to find said pirate preparing to tell Henry that he can no longer be of service to him and he will, alas, have to find a new teacher as he gathers what meager belongings he brought with him.

"Wait!" she shouts, surprising all three of them. Silence falls over them as Henry looks expectantly at her while Hook stubbornly refuses to look over at her, unwilling to show her just how much her words affected him, and, instead, choosing to look over every last inch of his leather jacket. "Henry, you need to go brush your teeth and take your vitamins before we leave. And water the plants," she says breathlessly. She can see the exact moment her words her words sink in because Hook's shoulders stiffen and he moves just enough so his back is to her.

"'Kay, Mom!" Henry quickly puts his empty cereal bowl in the sink and scampers off to his room to get ready, unbeknownst to the tension swirling thickly around the room.

"Hook," she starts, softly, once Henry's left the room.

"Don't waste your breath, Swan. I'm sure you've got better things to do than converse with a _pirate,_" he throws the word back at her.

"No, Hook," she tries again, wringing her hands in front of her as she walks closer.

"I said," he says darkly, "don't waste your breath. I'm well aware of what I am. I've no need of you to remind me that I'm just a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem." Emma shakes her head and raises a hand to place on his shoulder, trying to get him to look at her, but he sidesteps away and that small action hits Emma more than she would have thought. Her throat closes in on itself and her stomach feels like it's about to drop, especially when his cold, calculating eyes finally meet hers, the kohl around them no longer making his eyes stand out as intriguing, but making him appear darker, more dangerous and ruthless. "I'll just be waiting outside, shall I? Wouldn't want to besmirch your perfect life." He strides away, starting wondering if this journey was just a big mistake and she was better off here, with her new, happy memories. After all, he was the villain, and what villain could help a hero?

Emma watches him go, uncertain as to what she can say to bring him back when she sees him open and leave through the front door. Her eyes start to water and her hands tremble as she sinks shakily onto the couch, unwilling to really look into how much the sight of him leaving her hurts her deep within.

She doesn't know how long she sits there, but eventually, Henry comes out, ready to take on the day, his backpack swung over his shoulder with what she's sure are things to share with Hook. "Mom?" he questions, his brow furrowing when he sees her just sitting there. "Aren't you coming?"

"Wha-? Oh," she clears her throat. "Um, yeah, why don't you…" she sighs and swallows, knows she needs to fix this, but doesn't know how. "Hook's waiting out in the hall, why don't you go talk with him while I finish getting ready."

"Okay," Henry grins and jogs out into the hall without a care in the world.

Emma takes a moment more to compose herself before she stands and goes to her room, her gaze lingering on the book resting on her bedside table.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Emma emerges, bright eyed with a fake smile plastered on, with the hopes to fix what she had previously ruined. "Hey guys!" she says cheerily, too cheerily. Henry surveys her wearily as his conversation with Hook trails off, while Hook still refuses to meet her gaze, his hand resting over his belt buckle and his eyes finding a spectacularly intriguing speck on the wall.

"Mom?" her son asks hesitantly. "You okay?"

Emma's fake smile falls a bit, but she quickly saves some remnant of it. "What? Of course!" she resituates her bag over her shoulder and shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. She clears her throat after a moment of silence. "So, should we get this party on the road?"

Upon Henry's eager nod, Hook sets off without a word or glance her way, Henry moving hastily to catch up to him and continue their conversation, leaving Emma behind, crestfallen that he still won't speak to her. But her hopes don't deflate completely when she thinks of what she has in her bag to hopefully help mend bridges as she watches them continue on in front of her.

**AN: So not the happiest chapter, but this is just a slight bump in the road. Our favorite duo is far from done, my friends. With that being said, I shall see you sometime next week. Drop a review, if you feel so inclined, they make me smile like Captain Hook's all mine.**


	8. Happy Endings Always Start With Hope

**Happy Endings Always Start With Hope**

**Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own, although I wouldn't object to having my way with our dear Captain…**

**AN: This is longer than usual, but I just couldn't break this chapter up. I hope you enjoy it, I shall see you on the other side.**

Hook feels her gaze boring into his back just as strongly as he feels the pieces of parchment searing a hole in his heart from where they reside in the inside pocket of his vest. His eyes were heavy from not having slept much, his concentration on writing and perfecting said pieces of parchment late into the night, needing them to be exact accounts of his first adventures with Swan.

But instead of indulging himself in his flask to help ease the pain like he so desires, he forces himself to stay lucid for the sake of the boy following him.

"So am I really going to use a _real _sword?" Henry questions, rather loudly as they walk the sidewalks to the docks where Hook stored his ship.

The pirate winces when several people stop and stare at the two of them. "Henry, lad," Hook slows down their walk, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder as he lowers his voice until he's sure only Henry can hear. "I'm not exactly… inconspicuous in this garb. Drawing too much attention with words of that kind would not be wise."

Understanding quickly flashes across the young boy's face and he looks up at Hook in a sheepish apology. "Sorry."

Hook shakes his head and squeezes Henry's shoulder reassuringly before he continues walking. "No apologies needed, mate." Henry looks up as they turn a corner with a bright smile.

"So how much longer?"

Hook chuckles lowly, a small smile playing across his lips, Henry's enthusiasm infectious. He finds Henry's keenness to know more about this tantalizing world very similar to his own as he's reminded of the first time he was to learn how to use a sword. "Soon, lad," he assures the boy.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Much to Henry's delight, it didn't take them much longer until they reached the docks, but as he stands there, looking around, his brow furrows in confusion. "Hook, I don't see it," he says, confused.

Hook stands back, his arms crossed, keenly aware of the couple watching them curiously just two boats over. "In a moment, lad," Hook chastises, giving Henry a look to remind him of their conversation just minutes ago.

Emma, who had been following behind him the entire walk, comes up beside Killian, an insistent look on her face. "Hook, please, I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you," she says urgently, but low enough so that Henry, who's a ways in front of them, won't hear.

But Hook, upon seeing the couple lose interest in them once they realize they're probably just admiring the various boats, depart, their belongings in hand an assurance to Hook that they won't be back any time soon.

Seeing a chance to get away, as he still has no desire to talk to Swan, Hook moves forward once he's certain there are no other possible spectators. "Over here, lad," Hook starts off at a quick clip towards the end of the dock.

Henry follows readily behind while Emma waits, her jaw clenched and finding herself increasingly perturbed by a certain pirate. _Not that I don't deserve it_, she begrudgingly admits to herself as she hurries to catch up, knowing she's going to have to wait some time to get Hook off on his own before she tries to talk to him again.

Henry stands just in front of Hook, a look of expectancy on his face. "- believe in magic, Henry?" Emma catches only the last part of the pirate's question to her son, and she waits wearily, wondering what, exactly, he'll reveal to Henry.

Henry nods excitedly and Hook nods satisfactorily. "Good, then follow me." And with that, Hook steps off the docks.

Thinking he's gone off the deep end, both literally and figurally, Emma races forward to wrap her arms around Henry's waist before he can follow, cursing herself for letting this complete stranger into their home and convincing both herself and her son of these absolutely ludicrous things.

"Henry-" she starts, but dies off when she sees Henry's erratic finger pointing as he tries to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Mom! Look!" Taken aback, Emma looks back up and her jaw drops when she sees that Hook hasn't fallen into the water, but is, in fact, about to take another step onto an invisible platform.

Caught unawares, Emma's hold loosens enough that Henry scrambles after Hook, cautiously stepping where the pirate did before him, beaming in delight when, he too, doesn't fall in.

When they both disappear in a shimmer of light, Emma feels her stomach bottom out. "Henry!" she shouts, running towards the space where they disappeared. Thinking Hook played a trick on them, Emma drops her sack onto the dock and looks down into the water for any sign of where her son fell in. But the water is calm, exceedingly so.

Emma's head whips to and fro, trying to find him as she continuously shouts when, suddenly, a hand jerks her and her pack up and onto the same invisible platform Hook and Henry had previously disappeared on.

"Bloody hell, Swan," she hears Hook complain. "You'll bring unwanted attention if you keep that nonsense up." He lets her go and drops her bag at her feet.

Emma looks around wildly, trying to set her bearings straight. She looks down, trying to figure out what on earth is supporting her.

A gangplank.

A_ gangplank._

Emma looks up, unsure what else she's going to see, especially if she's standing on an invisible gangplank.

A ship.

A _huge_ ship. With masts and a helm and crates and… she's was standing on a pirate's ship!

"A simple cloaking spell," Emma hears Hook explain to Henry from farther on the deck. "Helps keep away unwanted attention."

"You can do magic?!" Henry exclaims, this day just getting better and better for him.

Hook shakes his head and his gaze darts to a still-stunned Emma for a moment before quickly darting away again. "Not I, but I know a good many that do. Now come, I find myself in need a first mate before we set sail. Do you know of anyone up to the job?"

"Oh! Me! I'm ready for it Hook!" Emma hears Henry shout out with child-like jubilation she hasn't heard from him in years.

As Hook tells Henry the rules of being aboard a ship, and what his duties as first mate will entail, Emma rushes up the rest of the gangplank and leans over the side, bracing herself against the finely crafted wood to see the name of the boat clearly spelled out in beautiful red paint.

_The Jolly Roger_.

"Jumping off isn't advised, Swan," Hook drawls from her left. "Especially not in waters such as these or so close to the docks." Emma pulls herself back up and looks over to where his voice originated from.

Sitting on a crate, his leather jacket behind him, Hook rolls up the left sleeve of his shirt, revealing a rather strange looking leather contraption. Brandishing out his hook, Emma watches him with a strange mixture of curiosity and unease as he locks the token of his moniker into what she realizes is a brace.

"Need two hands to sail," he feels her gaze resting on him, and despite his anger with her, he wonders what thoughts are passing through her head upon seeing his hook. "And well, I guess this is just the best a _pirate_ can do," he says cheekily, standing and moving over to where Henry is on the other side of the ship, before she can corner him into more questions.

Groaning in frustration, Emma grabs her pack and goes back to the ship, taking in each and every nuance of her surroundings as Hook and Henry work on setting them on course for the wide open waters.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Make sure to keep your feet spread. That's your base, much like a castle, if you haven't a strong base, you will soon fall. There, better. Now come at me," the pirate captain coaches, his hook held behind his back as he puts Henry through his paces throughout the duration of his lesson.

"Aye! That's a lad. Now if I move like this," he advances, his sword outstretched and aimed towards Henry's side, to which the boy quickly sidesteps and parries to counteract the pirate's attack. "Perfection, m'boy." Hook lowers his sword arm and stands at ease, to which Henry moves quickly, advancing until he holds the pirate at sword point, the dangerously sharp tip just inches away from Hook's throat.

Henry's gaze is steady, concentrated as the two stare one another down.

Emma stands abruptly from where she was watching, albeit anxiously, from the near the helm. She starts walking slowly forward, unsure as what's going on between the two, but not liking it at all.

Suddenly, Henry breaks out into a smile and lowers his weapon and Emma's shoulders relax infinitesimally. "Never relax your stance when faced with an opponent," the boy playfully mocks one of the first rules Hook taught him during their lesson.

Hook breaks out into a smile, "Alright, you clever boy, you. Well done," he reaches forward and muses Henry's hair, pleased with him. Henry dances away, his eyes alight with happiness and pleasure at the praise coming from the pirate.

Emma goes back to her seat, shaking her head in exasperation, but unable to help the small smile play across her lips.

After sheathing his own sword, Hook holds out his hand for the slighter sword Henry was using.

Henry races over to his mom, eager to ask her if she watched his lesson and what she thought of it.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"I di'n' get a chance 't steer the shi-ship," Henry yawns loudly. "D'ya think Hook'll le' me la'r?"

"I'm sure he will, Kid," she assures him as she watches him get settled in the hammock, smiling to herself when she sees how worn out he is. "This isn't a nap," he mumbles, not wanting to be thought of as a little kid, but the sword lesson and all the excitement of the day took a lot out of him. "Jus'- jus' need to close my eyes for a bit."

"Of course. I'll be up on deck when you're done."

Emma doesn't even get a response back as Henry quickly drifts off into the land of sleep.

Emma goes back up on deck, her gaze automatically seeking out Hook, knowing that this was the perfect time to try and talk to him.

She finds him standing on the port side, gazing out at the blue-as-can-be waters, his forearms resting against the polished wood.

She goes to stand next to him, not saying anything, but watching him out of the corner of her eye. Not a moment later, he's mumbling some excuse about needing to check the riggings and masts, pulling away from her. "Hook, wait, please," she begs, hoping he'll pause and actually give her a chance.

When he keeps on striding forward, she grits her teeth. "Hook! Damn it!" Emma strides forward and grabs on to the sleeve of his billowy shirt. She watches his shoulders stiffen, but she doesn't relent. "I'm trying to talk to you. _Please_" she adds the last part softly. Hook exhales heavily and slowly turns as her hand drops from his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Hook, about what I said before. I just…" she fumbles, searching for the right words. She looks up at him imploringly. "All of this" she motions out towards his ship and him, "everything you've been telling me, it's all so… so… _crazy_. I've never once had to think about the possibility of my son learning how to sword fight, and yesterday I was a bit… disorientated and didn't fully realize what I was agreeing to, but that doesn't give me the right to say what I did. And, I'm sorry, Hook. I really am" she finishes quietly.

He stays silent, merely watching her with a blank face. Emma shifts from foot to foot, finding his stare unnerving for more than one reason. Finally, he speaks up, "You're forgiven, lass" Emma exhales, feeling a large weight being lifted off her shoulders at his words. She smiles slightly at him, thankful they're back on good terms.

"Come on, I brought a peace offering," Emma moves towards the helm, where her sack sits on one of the many barrels. She takes a moment to dig through it, pulling out some of the food and drinks she brought with and setting it off to the side. He follows after her wearily, unsure as to what she's getting ready to do.

"Here," she hands him a water bottle and a small package of chips that she already opened for him. "I figure you must be hungry," she explains when he looks at her curiously.

"Ah," he takes the items in hand, looking down at them strangely. "What, exactly, is this?" he holds up the chips bag.

"Those are chips. They're good, crunchy and a little salty. Try it, most people enjoy them," she takes a swig of her own water bottle, not realizing that Hook's gaze is settled on her lips as she drinks.

"So these… chips, are your peace offering, lass?" the pirate captain sits down, leaning his back against one of the masts.

"No, this is," she holds up the book he found her reading just the day before, _The Pirate and his Princess_. "You said you wanted me to reach to you, so I'm going to read to you. The chips are just a bonus."

"You're going to regale me with a romantic tale?" he raises a brow.

Emma blushes, but nods before she settles against the steps and open the book to where she last stopped reading. As Hook waits for her to begin, he takes an experimental taste of the… chips and finds himself pleasantly surprised as the taste bursts over his taste buds. He takes a moment to savor his first chip before quickly digging in to the rest of the bag, delighting in this tasty treat.

Emma watches him from behind the top of her book, unbeknownst to him, smiling freely at his reaction. She clears her throat and starts reading in a clear voice.

An hour or so later, Emma closes the book and sets it to the side, looking over at Hook expectantly. She can see he wants to say something, so she remains quiet, cracking her knuckles in her unease, wondering if he didn't like it.

"Have you found your True Love, lass? Like the princess in that book of yours?" he ends up asking.

Emma finds herself surprised, to say the least, by his question. "My True Love," she scoffs and shakes her head, trying to hide the pain his question reveals. "No, I haven't."

He studies her for a moment. "Would it be something you would want to know? Who your true love is?"

Emma's brow furrows. "I don't know, I guess I've never really thought about it," she lies, when, in reality, she can't help but be reminded of Neal's betrayal every day because Henry doesn't have his father. She can't help but wonder if she wasn't destined to have a True Love at all.

"What if I told you that it was possible? For you to know who your True Love is?" Hook stands, not waiting for an answer as he moves over to her side, sitting next to her. He pulls a vial out of green powder.

"This," he looks at vial. "Is a bit of Pixie Dust I managed to gather. It's a rather strange substance. Stronger than Fairy Dust, if you believe in it, it can help you fly. 'Tis how I got my ship into your realm, by believing in this Dust's magical properties and flying here. T'will also be how I go back, with or without you.

"It also can lead one to their True Love," he offers the vial to her. "I give this to you. So that, perhaps, one day you can find the Happily Ever After you seem to be craving so much."

Emma gapes at him. "Wha-? I'm not…"

"I'm no fool, lass. You crave your Happily Ever After, you crave knowing who your True Love is. It's clear in your eyes, love, clear in the way you read those books," he points to the book she just finished."

She closes her eyes, exhales deeply. With a shaky hand, she reaches out and takes the vial, clutching it close to her chest, desperate for the hope it could bring, but also fearful of what it could reveal. "Thank you."

"Of course, lass. If you so choose to use it, merely sprinkle it around you and it'll do the rest. But you must believe. If you don't, it won't work."

Emma nods her understanding, drawing in a shaky breath before putting the vial carefully in her sack.

Just as she finishes, she looks up and sees Henry emerge from below the deck, all bright-eyed and refreshed from his 'non-nap'. "Hey, Hook!" he calls out. "Can I steer the ship now? Can I? Can I?"

Hook chuckles, "Of course, lad. Every first mate must know how to sail. Come along," Hook moves to the helm of the ship with Henry following behind, eager to learn.

Emma stays where she is on the steps, content to watch her son learn something new.

**AN: I'm pretty sure this chapter is my favorite. If you guys feel so inclined, tell me what you thought about it in a review. Each and every one I read makes my day brighter. With that being said, I shall see you sometime next week.**


	9. It's Not Nothing With You

**It's Not Nothing With You**

**Disclaimer:** **Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own, although I wouldn't object to having my way with our dear Captain…**

**AN: Another week, another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one and I'll see you on the other side. **

Hook and Henry continue to bond over the elder of the two becoming a mentor to the younger, and Emma swallows harshly when her heart strains in her chest. She wonders what things would have been like had Neal not walked out on her. If he would have bonded with Henry over things like this, or perhaps things more… this century. What kind of life would they have? Would they be in Tallahassee, where Neal had promised would be their happily ever after?

And then she can't help but wonder what the parents Hook claims she has are like, and if they really did abandon her willingly or not. Her eyes water as she starts to imagine bonding experiences she never had with a mother or father, instead subjected to watching the other kids around her, squealing and beaming with happiness as their parents tickled or teased them good naturedly. No one played games of imagination at the park or just went for a walk with her. She never had a mother nurture her back to health when she was sick. Or a father who warned her about boys and the one thing they were always after – perhaps that would have steered her clear of the hurt and pain Neal caused her. She never had someone make sure she was safe at the bus stop.

And no matter how she told herself that she didn't care, that having those things didn't mean much to her, being reminded of it made her realize that she _did _care. And she didn't know what to do with those feelings.

Emma turns around abruptly, not wanting Henry to be privy to her slight breakdown. She spies the hatch that leads below deck and quickly heads in that direction, not giving it another thought as she heads to the crew's quarters where Henry had taken his 'non-nap', the hatch slamming closed after her descent.

She stands in the middle of the room for a moment, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her shoulders hunching over as she curls into herself. When her knees start to buckle, she slowly makes her way onto one of the cots, her breathing pattern unsteady.

Emma brings her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling them in close, ducking her head into the small space between her knees and chest, desperately needing the security it brings her as one, then two tears start to run down her cheeks.

So consumed in making herself as small as possible and not letting these feelings completely consume here, she didn't hear the quiet steps that would have alerted her to another presence below deck had she been paying attention and aware of her surroundings.

A hand moves over her shoulder soothingly and she jumps at the contact, unfolding herself so she can better prepare for an attack as she sits up, trying to get at least a little leverage.

The hand moves away – not wanting to startle her further – when its owner senses Emma's unease, and as Emma looks up, she's surprised to see the pirate captain.

"Hook," she relaxes her body, falling back on to the bed, discretely trying to wipe away the few tear tracks that escaped before he can see them. "What're you doing down here? Shouldn't you be up with Hen-" her eyes widen when she realizes her son must be on deck unsupervised, she sits back up and kicks her legs over the side of the cot, prepared to go up to her son when a certain hand finds its way back to her shoulder, preventing her from moving.

Emma looks up at him with narrowed eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" she demands, her eyes hard as she thinks he put her son in danger. "Let go of me! I need to be the responsible one and make sure my son is safe! Why aren't you up there with him making sure he doesn't get hurt!" she tries maneuvering out from under his hand, but his hold on her is solid and unrelenting and she's forced to stay where she is..

"Lass, you're boy is fine. He's got a smart head on his shoulders and he knows what he shouldn't touch. Besides, we've put the anchor down. Henry wanted to watch the sun set."

Emma continues to move against him, not liking his answer and wanting to see for herself, but Hook still doesn't let go. "Hook, you shouldn't be down here."

"Like hell, I shouldn't, Swan. Not after I saw you storm town here like Titan, himself, was chasing after you." He takes his hand off her shoulder but shifts so that his body forms an unyielding wall between her and escape, standing between her spread legs.

He takes his pointer finger and curls it under her chin, lifting her head up so he can properly see her face as they make eye contract. His thumb moves of its own accord and wipes away a tear that had traveled down by her jaw that she had missed.

"What's the matter, Swan?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You know, lass, you may claim to know when others are lying, but you're not a very good liar yourself."

She doesn't answer for the longest time, not sure if she should let him in. Finally, she relents. "My parents," she says slowly. "What're they like?"

He nods in understanding and releases her chin, forcing himself to move away and sit on the cot opposite her before he pins her down to the cot and makes her forget whatever had her upset in the first place.

"Snow and Charming?" he exhales and leans forward, resting his forearms on his knees as his fingers run along the tip of his hook. "Snow's protective and warm. She's wicked good with a bow and doesn't take shite," he chuckles as a few memories come to mind. "She's loyal to a fault but also a bit mischievous, but she has an exceedingly unnerving sense of right and wrong. Your father is stubborn as a mule, and it's nearly cost him his life many 'a time. He's courageous and good hearted. He-"

"You say all these good things about them," Emma interrupts. "How they're so loyal and protective, but they gave me up. They _abandoned _me! How is that right?" she questions.

"No, they didn't lass. As I've told you before, there was the curse. Sending you here was the best thing they could do for you."

"The best thing? The best thing?! No! What would have been the best thing for me would have been growing up with parents who loved and cared for me. You have _no _idea what I've been through, so don't try to think you do. Don't try to tell me that what they did was in my best interests," she takes in a shaky breath and swallows, trying to prevent more tears from falling.

"They do love, you, lass. They love your son, too. And that is the truth," Hook sits still, watching her. "Haven't you ever done something, as a parent, or just as a person, that you regret and wish, to this day, that you could change it? Go back in time if such a thing were possible and redo what you had once done?"

Emma doesn't answer, but Hook didn't expect her to.

"Your parents regret not having the chance to see you grow. They regret not being able to teach you and help you along the way. But I can guarantee that they don't regret their decision to send you here. Because it saved your life, Swan."

"I just wish I had a chance to get to know them," Emma looks down at her hands. "I had dreamed about what they were like, every night before bed. I dreamed that my mom would have freshly made cookies waiting for me after I got home from school and dad would help me with my homework and we'd eat dinner as a family, then watch some TV... That maybe one day, just one day, they'd realize their mistake and come back for me. That they'd take me home and never let go."

"You've got that chance, Swan. Come with me and you can see them. Ask them these questions, hear their answers for yourself."

Emma nods, but Hook knows it's a nod to show she's heard him, not a nod of confirmation that she'll come with him. He knows he's got a bit longer before she'll commit to anything of that nature just yet.

"And one other thing, lass. You need to tell Henry," Hook says quietly.

Her gaze snaps up to his. "About all this? Everything you've told me?" she shakes her head. "No, I can't." she says definitively.

"And why the bloody hell not?" he retorts. "He deserves to know, Emma. He's no fool of a child. He has you as his mother for Goddess's sake. Would you really not give him the chance to know who he really is? How would you feel if someone were trying to keep all this from you?"

Emma remains quiet, already knowing the answer. "And what if none of this is real?" she motions to the parts of the ships around them. "What if you're just taking us in circles and this is all just some joke to you? I won't have Henry hurt like that. He already looks up to you so much." She swallows. "And he needs that, but not at the risk of getting hurt. I won't let him go through what I did."

"Emma," he says gently. "It's bloody good of you to protect your son, but you can't make all these decisions about what he can and can't know or can and can't know for the rest of his life. You'll smother 'im to death," he looks her in the eye. "And I swear to you, by my ship, by my life, that this is no hoax or jester's game. I would never do that to you. Or your son." His gaze travels down to her lips slowly, the desire to taste them, to feel them moving over his again, growing stronger and more potent. "And I think you know, somewhere deep inside you, that this _is _true."

"Mom? Hook?" Henry's voice travels down through the walkway below deck until he comes into the room, pauses, and looks between them curiously, sensing something's off. "What's going on?"

Emma closes her eyes, shares on final look with Hook, and then turns to Henry. "I think we need to have a talk, Kid." She motions him in.

**AN: If you guys feel so inclined, tell me what you thought about it in a review. Each and every one I read makes my day brighter. With that being said, I shall see you sometime next week…**


End file.
